Primer pecado
by gabo512
Summary: Paseen a ver esta histoira acerca de los demonios del pecado el primer capitulo es corto pero los siguinte no seran de menos 10,000 palabras aa y Finnxpf) Traera mucho contenido para adultos de finn y pf y jake y arcoiris jejej
1. Chapter 1

Se entierra profundamente en ella, oír su jadeo sin aliento contra su oreja. Las piernas de la princesa envuelven alrededor de sus caderas desnudas y ella envía una sacudida a través de su cuerpo, casi haciéndole hebilla. El aventurero y la princesa están conectados, su brillante piel desnuda de oro contra su enrojecida abdomen melocotón. Finn es la celebración de la llama, y sus piernas deliciosamente cálidos están bloqueados alrededor de su cintura. Los veinte años puede fácilmente sostener ella, no es pesado. De hecho, no puedo pensar en muchos detalles sobre ella. Estaba suave, era ella flaco, era ella la pesada, era ella la luz? Él no lo sabía, lo único que podía pensar era en ella,

Calor.

"Finn", jadeó sin aliento, y sus entierra la cara en su pecho. Su cabello de fuego ni siquiera le quema, nada en ella que lo quema. Ella pasa sus dedos por su torso desnudo, la búsqueda de las grietas en su caja torácica, que pectorales en el pecho. Es tan diferente ahora. Ahora él es un adulto.

Él los acerca a la cama, de algún modo capaz de poner a ambos al suelo, con la llama presionado contra su amante, y la ropa de cama.

Sus movimientos son lentos. Ellos tienen momentos en los que les apasionan y rápido, profundo y rápido, pero luego tienen los momentos más lentos, de esos que están en ninguna prisa. Sus caderas no buck en la de ella, que ruedan, y rollos con él. Con cada rollo se sienten que la prisa, pero pueden saborear y disfrutar de unos a otros con él. Llama todavía se está ejecutando con las manos a lo largo de su pecho y los pequeños huecos de hombre hacia abajo y besa a su princesa. Incluso su sabor

Calor.

Sus caderas se hacen otro rollo, y ella tararea contra su boca. Él toma sus muñecas en la mano y los lleva fuera de él. Antes de que sus manos pueden llegar a salir, él tazas de sus montículos suaves con las dos manos. Ella rompe el beso a silbar, "Aaah". Sus manos recorren su pelo rubio oscuro, por suerte no hay sombrero blanco en su camino. "Finn, estoy cerca."

"Yo también", responde. "Vamos a subir la temperatura?"

Y enpieza a moverse mas rapido...

Finn despierta.

O glob ya es se ba corriendo a la casa despues de 18 minutos llega.

"Ya llegue Jake"Dice Finn"Que es lo que se te ocurre finn porque no llegaste anoche"

Porque acoso paso lago malo".Si, La dulce se a ido a buscar algo acerca de un demonio 1.."

Que estamos esperando Jake bamos a buscarla.

Jake le explica que a ido a unas catacumbas.

Finn y Jake llegan y caen por un poso donde encuentran un ataud.

"Pero que coño es eso "pregunta finn"a es un ataud...pero es muy raro.

Jake inbestuga y quita el polvo y dice "El pecado de robar es algo que no podemos ebitar"

Finn y Jake abren el baul y ben que esta oscuro como un sin fondo pero de repente a finn lo jala una mano de demonio a lo que finn reaccion y se suelta.

Y sale un demonio con aperiensia de humano cona mascara roja que que tiene escrito 1.

El demonio enpiesa a reirse.

DE QUE CARAJO TE finn.

Con eso finn y jake pelean pero de repente el cppia todo lo que haace asta saca una espada similar a de sangre de demonio.

Finn y jake pelean finn hace una conbinasion de golpes y espadasos mientras que jake lo agarra, en en ese momento finn aprobecha y le tira un espadaso en la cara lo que proboca que se le destruya la mascara...

Finn pregunta quin es.

El le reponde el primer pecado. riendose de una manera macabra.

Derepente agarra a jake dice"Un alma pura jjaja tiempos sin ber una,bueno igual dame un poco de tu alma pura acampio de este chucho.

Que como le as dicho"Calla dime aceptas"Esta finn con eso el demonie se mete adentro de finn, este reaciona con escupiendo sangre y callendo al suelo junto a jake con bista muy a ajke muy erido.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn ya estaba despierto y lo primero que vio fue a jake dormido el se levanto pero vio que tenia un gunate(como los que usan para ir al ginassio)se lo iba a quitar pero no podia,trato todo pero no se quitaba, en eso recuerda la pelea con el "PRIMER PECADO"el penso que tenia algo ver y si al lleva a jake de pie a el hospital de la dulce princesa la cual alli estaba.

"Princesa nesesito ayuda""Finn" dice la dulce princesa os dos los curan pero jake sigue dormido.

Que le pasa princesa. Pregunta Finn para romper el hielo" Jake a quedado traumado del susto"dijo pb

Y al parecer tu alma no es del todo pura-dice COÑO CABAS DE DECIR-grita finn."Si el PP(Primer Pecado)esta en una parte de tu alma y eso explica tu guante al parecer este no es un moutro cualquiera es un demonio y por eso desesitamos que no agas nada que daga que el pecado salga porque el puede matarte.

Mientras tanto en el ataud se desatan otros demonios parecidos(nota de autor miren los pecados de la biblia no nesesito explicarle pecados ok bueno si no lo saben busque en google).

Bueno esto es todo finn ya te quedo clara que si aya algun otro pecado no dejes que te gane o tu alma se puede hacer una alma pb."Si princesa pe...-fue interrumpida por arcoiris la cual dijo(amor)desesperadamente jake se lebanta al oir la bos de su amada.

Jake que bien que finn."Hermano que tienes en tu espalda. al decir esto a finn se le biene el recuerdo de la noches caliente que finn y la pf tiene.

Flash back

mmm ahaahah finn"deci fp entre jadeosse vuelve a repetir solo que esta ves con un oohohohhoh.

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN"grita la pf"Venid a mi a mi que la princesa clava sus uñas en finn rasgandolo como gato.(Despues de lo que encontraron un libro de como cambiar los genes de una persona asi que ella es parte humana y parte de fuego, aaaa y en esta historia no abra "bebes"jejje)

No importa, bueno ya me ESPERA miar no te preocupes si no llega a caso esta noche dice jake viendo de reojo a a arcoiris.

Esta bien eso el se retira asi la casa pf.

En le camino se en cuntra a otro "dice finn con enojo.

Con eso ellos en empiezan a lanza uno espadasos super rapidos y con un nuevo estilo de pelea a lo cual le sorprende pero el demonio contra ataca y le pega un golpe a finn que lo saca volando y su arma queda en otro lada del bosque finn ba tener que pelear contra el segundo pecado a mano finn le pega con la mano del guante y lo saca volando a lo que el se sorprende y lo agarra lo levanta y lo tira al suelo y en el suelo le enpieza a pegar en la cara.

DAME TU PODER"dice finn con una cara deciando mas poder en eso el demonio se rie.

Ja mi poder el lo que quieres pues tenlo con eso el demonio entra a finn.

A finn le trae un sueter con negro y otro guante le eso finn se va a la casa pf.

Finn" decie fp"Como te a ido"Finn se pone normal otra pf se sentia exitada por la forma que Finn bestia."OH finn que buen luk" dice mientras juega con su nuevo sueter.

Finn le dice" jugemos un juego "Que clase de juego finn"dece con una sonrisa pervertida."La botella" la princesa se queda con una cara asi O_O no estamos para juegos de niños finn lla tenemos 19 años"Si y es por eso que la botellana no esta vacia."AAAA?"Si este juego consiste en que al que le toque la botella toma un poco,jake me dijo que se abriera a los 18 y tenemos eso ellos empiezan a jugar.

Despues de que quedaran borrachos,muy borrachos finn empezo a quitarle la ropa a pf en medio de campo alguna razon pf si le pudo quitar los guantes. Estos estaban tan consentrados en eso que no se dieron cuenta de que estaban cerca de una granja.

Finn enpieza a lamerle sus pechos mientras que con el brazo le mete el dedo

,despues de jugar un rato con ella finn entra en ella suavemente cuando llega al tope ella gime luego finn en pieza a moverse mas rapido."si... mas duro..." dice entre jadeos pf, finn cumple su peticion y enpieza a moverse muy fuerte y rapido(Los poderes lo hacen tener super fueza jeejejje) OHH sssisisi" dame mas dece entre jadeo finn cumple y lo hace en una posicion le deja unos rajaduras en la piel muy profundas.

Despues de 4 horas de escalon 15 o 16. quedan dormidos...

Unas horas antes de que finn estuviera borracho.

AHHH JAKE OOOOOOOOHHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOO mas o te quedaste sin alargo su entre pierna y tambien la agranda a lo que arcoiris lo muerde. despues de horas sexo de jake y arcoiris queda dormida pero jake no el no podia dormir porque escuchaba jadeo e gemidos mas fuertes que los de arcoiris el se da la molestia de ir a ver luego de que se detubo el los vio el penso que esra su imaginacion asi que quedo dormido.

Mientras que en otro lugar pb habia instalado camaras serca de la casa de acoiris por si acaso algo malo le pasa y la pb piensa que alguin se estaba siendo lastimada y luego va a ver y peo que put.. la princesa se tapa la boca estava en shock por ver lo que queda del una ecena catastrofica.

Finn estaba emitiendo un aura oscura(pb tiene una camara que detecta el aura)finn se beia como si ahora tuviera otro pecado puesto.

Ella no esperaba algo asi asi que mañana en la mañana los ira a ver.

Llega pb con un microfon"BAYA BAYA MIREN QUE BONITOS LOS 4.A esto los cuatro se despiertan de una manera :Pero uqe coño t pasa no ves que estoy con mi novio/a ellos reacionan y se ben a lo que se abeguensan y se ponen la ropa muy rapido.

Jake y finn enpiezan pelear pero jake le da un puñetaso con todas su fuerza y finn reacciona y le da un golpe con su guante a lo que lo arrasa con todos los arboles y todos se quedan sorprendidos pero pf no ella solo lo calma el se tranquiliza y despues enpiezan discutir jake esba muy adolorido por el golpe tanto que el tuvo miedo a su hermano.

PB DICE CON EL MICROFONO PERO QUE RAYOS LES comiensan a explicar y luego...

Si ben les dije no tengo tantos views hace que le ise corta pero mietras abance sera mas larag suguente capitulo de 3000 palabras chao


	3. Ya tengo el segundo y que con el tercero

Si y por eso no tiene que tener relaciones o como jake le dice escalon pb"Coro:Vamos porque si todo estara bien."Claro que no miren a finn ya tiene varia maldad"Que maldad ni que nada con el amor le pude quitar los guantes.(Maldicion se soy romantico jeje bueno continuemos)

Mmmmm tienes razon talves sean anti amor."Ya se a dicho si se pued.."finn fue interrumpido por jake"OHH CLARO QUE NO USTED NO YA A TENIDO DEMASI..."CALLATE TU TAMBIEN AS APROBECHADO LA NOCHE"Ya basta los las vichas.

Si mejor vamonos"Dice jake y yo me quedare hablando con como tu quieras amor"finn dice.

En el camino finn y jake iban hablando sobre los demonios y la ropa que no se puede quitar,"Oye jake y como me veo con esta ropa."Ni te imaginas."Del 1 al 10""Mmm 8 aun te falta un poco de guapura"Jejje mira si mato a los otros demonios me daran mas fuerza y ropa"Si talves nos encontremos a otro por alii"Ellos siguen hablando hasta llegar a casa donde se encuentra un dice"Uuu nos encontramos al"tracero"que miedo no jake"Uy si siento que "meo"del lo esto ellos empiesan a peliar pero finn no usa sus espadas si no que su eso el demonio esquiva el un golpe y le pega con otro brazo en el estomago(Donde estava su nuevo sueter)casi no sufre daño a lo cual jake lo amarra mientras que finn le pega y lo dejan tirado a lo que finn y jake dicen"Danos tu poder al o que el demonio los complace y les da su poder,a jake se le hace un simbolo en sus patas como un remolino alrededor de ellas y a finn se le desase el sueter y le nace un simbolo raro(Ustedes pongan el que quieran) en su espada y un ese momento le crese un centro o una camiseta y luego un sobretodo(Es una chaqueta que llega hasta las rodias) y el gorrito se le pega al sobretodo y ahora toma forma negra al igual que el sobretodo y su pelo largo se le encoje a un tamaño regular,Los dos caen al suelo adoloridos"Hemanito me duele mucho""Ahh si jake mejor llegemos a casa y jake corren con su fuerza restante y cuando llegan no esperan y caen al suelo.

Finn y jake despietan como a las 1:00 pm.

Ahhh jake despierata"Ñañaaña 5 minutitus mas"JAKE QUE LE PASO A TUS PATAS"Que donde...ahhh..acos m-me puse borracho."No jake fue el demonio"Nooo porlomenos puedo hacer algo nuevo?."Mmm ya se intenta separar tu lo hace y lo logra"Ohh radical jake"Si que haces tu"Mmmm creo que nose talves este simbolo saque armas"Finn intenta hacer multiples formas y lo consigue"OHH as un laso electrico"No hermano me puedo electrucutar...A y jake como me veo"Dela escale del 1 al 10 creo que diez y yo"Mmm 8 pero te ves rudo.

Jake ¿Que hora es?"Hora de ES HORA DE COMER, TENGO HAMBRE"Ay hermanito yo tambien asi que hoy abra hot dog.

Finn y jake comen y cundo se terminan uno hot dogs quedan satisfechos,hey jake hoy si se nos armo la gorda con la dulce princesa. Chin hermanito que le diremos"Creo que de todos modos ninguno es virgen o puro ya asi que no importa tener el alma de un de demonio podemos conseguir partes del alma pura como la de los angeles""Uououo hermano sabes que no se a visto un angel hace 29 años.

No se talves podamos invocar un angel con echisos y esas cosas"Mmm si pero sera un poco difisil""Clara ahora vamos a pedir misiones"Finn y jake llegan al dulce reino"FIN JJJAKE PORQUE ESTAN VESTIDOS ASI ACASO SE LE METIO OTRO DEMONIO"Coro:Claro que nosotros desidimos ser mas guapos princesa"A esto le giñan el ojo lo que proboca que la dulce princesa se bueno creo que les luse."Mmm gracias pero cual es la mision""Mmm creo que sera derrotar a otro demonio pero no sera facil(Se sonroja)tendran que tener 15 sin parar."Quuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeee"Si el demonio es la osadia y solo asi podra aparecer.

Finn y jake se retiran"Hermanito al parecer tendre que explicate algo llamado bat antes de que caiga la noche para asi poder ir"Dijo con mucho seriedad"Que es eso"Ya t lo explicare y porque es nesesario ir para que se nos aparesca la osadia.

Finn y jake llegan a casa,jake le explica que son los bares y y que ay finn al parecer vamos a ir encubiertas"Jake que pasa si estamos demasiados cansados para luchar jeje"No te procupes por eso por le que te tienes que procupar es por usar esto"E que es esto"Es un protector por si acaso alguin tiene sida o si las dejamos embarazadas"que osea que arcoiris y pf estan embarasadas"No tontito ellas toman una pastias para no quedar embarazadas"Aaa pues ballamos.

A jake no olvidamos de algo"De que"De que apenas son las 2:00 pm"O_O pues vamos de aventura.E n eso finn y jake andan buscando un calaboso y facilmente lo si somos suertudos jake"Si hermanito este dia sera uno de los mejores jejejje"En difinitiva".Finn y jake estaban inspirados no solo por los nuevos poderes que tienen,finn y jake estan un poco preguntativos ya que no saben que ay en este calavoso pero no mas se uncuentran un gigante enmascarado que puede creser de tamañoy el gigante dice-Partidor a la lansa un achaso asia jake entonces jake se parte a la mita pero despues de que se aya partido le nacio otro pedaso y se isieron dos jakes al aser esto ellos enpiesan a golperlo pero nada sirve"Mira jake sus rodillas tiene algo"Al terminar esta frase los dos enpiezan a atacar las rodillas y el vidrio se impiesa romper y cuando se rompe se ase de el tamaño normal pero el vidri se empisa a regenerar"Miara jake"Finn saca dos lasos electricos e empiesa a agarralo con los dos brasos y lo levanta y lo tira al sulo sucesivamente y luego lo jala asia el y piensa acer un arma echa de sangre de angel y de demonio y la saca e emieza a aserle unos ataques muy rapidos y luegho saca saca una os y le da vueltas y lo saca volndo y lo jala y hace unos super puños y lo golpea y lugo po alguna rason penso en una arma que dispataba cosas de hirro un de angel blanca y la otra negra y empieza a diparar y lo abinta a jake el cual hace un puño giagante que lo golpea pero luego se transoforma en gigante y los golpea con una patada a los dos y los manda a bolar y luego los agarra y los empiesa a apretar a lo que ellos empiesan a escupir un poco de sangre y luego los abienta asia arriba y cuando iban a caer les da una patada que los pasa quebrando todas las paredes del calavoso,ellos quedan adoloridos demasiado y entonceas finn dice"Acabemos con esto y saca su espada en sangre de angel y de demonio y se la atraviesa en la rodilla el se encoje adolorido y se desmalla. Llevemoslo a la dulce carcel jake"Si tienes rason tenemos que descansar... pero siento que no me alla pasado algo"Si yo jake se lo llevan al dulce princesa lo be y lo ensierra pero toma su vidrio"Grasias finn y jake"De nada pb".

Bueno jake ahora ya casi es hora son las 6:30 "O bueno es cierto"

Finn y Jake se ponen perfume y ban.


	4. Hora de ir al bar

Hoalalalaal bueno este es el siguinte capitulo miren por propaganda les boy a escribir una historia de verdadero amor no se el titulo pero no tendra M tendra pero solo a hablo mejor lean

Finn jake se dirigen al bar"Ya llegamos hermanito"Eh esto es un bar mas bien parece un fiesta"Jejeje tontito si es una fiesta solo que la fiesta es permanente"OH ok entremos"Jake iba a entrar pero"Espera jake entrmos con estilo"Finn lansa un patada y enrtra"Oh maldicion mira las chicas de alla jake...estan..baildo?"Si amigo todo y ahora que comiense la y jake toman un trago y luego ban a ver a las bailarinas y mientras pasan por los cuerpos de la multitud ellos quendan sorprendidos pero jake y finn ya se bailarinas le ponen la atencion a ellos dos y luego llegan unas muejeres por atras."Hola finn y jake nunca los habia bisto por aqui"Si pues aprobechen ya que solo estaremos este dia"Dice finn"Ohh pues en ese caso, chicas los heroes de ooo bienen por una mujeres llegan y una dice"Vengan haver si son tan buenos para ser heroes como para las"Aventuras""O puedes apostar que si"En ese caso vengan"Finn jake son llevados a un cuarto donde las 8 muejeres empiesan a exitarlos"Jake to 4 y tu cuatro no podremos dar marcha atras asi que no te canses"Finn y jake enpiezan a jugar con las 8 mujeres.

En otra parte llega Lady arcoiris y pf."Mira aqui es un lugar prohibido para los novios ellos no pueden estar aqui"dice Lady"Oh y porqueee...Gua que rayos porque hay muchas mujeres bailando y como sabes de este lugar"Ejeje yo antes benia aqui por unos tragos,ben vamos tomar dos se ban a tomar unos cuantos tragos"Eh mira pf alli bienen unos chicos"Mmm esto no seria romper las reglas del noviasco"No amiga solo deja te llevar ademas no esmalo tener una "Aventura" deves en pf animate niguno es tan bueno en esto como nuestros novios"Pf y Lady son llevadas a un pasio donde desde lejos se escuchavan unos fuertes jadeo en uno de ellos las dos escuchan"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO FIJAKE SON MUY BUENOS AVENTUREROS AHAHAHAHHAHAHA"A esto ellas sospechan pero no tanto ellas se ban a un cuarto donde tienen 15 con 4 hombres"Phh ARCOIRIS TIENES RAZON NUESTROS NOVIOS SO MEJORES"ves de lo ahahaha dije"Despues de 6 horas ellas dos ya se iban pero mientras caminaban por el pasillo olleron los jadeo muy claros"Finn y jake mensionados ellas no le dan importancias siguen su camino pero de repente una pared es rota y caen dos cuerpo pero no se logran ver claramente por el humo pero si estaban desnudos un o de ellos dice"Vamos finn ponte por lo menos boxer"Si ya me lo puse...AA mierd..."Los cuepos se paran e empiezan luchar con una conbinacion de golpes y rapidamente bensen al demonio"Vamos darnos tu poder pero no la osadia"El cuerpo se hace vapor y luego el humo se aclara y se ven"Finn jake que coño hacen aqui""Finn y jake quedan en shock no se esperaban a ellas aqui."Mmm nosotros peleabamos contra el demonio y nos rompio la ropa"A ustedes no se le puede romper la ropa y por que estan completamente raguñados de las espalda y todo el cuerpo"Mmmmm la bestia me aruño..aaaa no lo soporto miran el demonio era la osadia y la dulce princesa nos dijo que la unica manera de que apareciera era que binieramos aca y tengamos 15""Jejeje creo que inventamos el escalon 16 jjeejejej"Man les vale que sea sierto y si no..

Al dia siguinte

Los 4 se dirigen donde la la dulce princesa,al llegar le preguntan y les explica"Oh finn sabia que no me mintirias"Dice pf y se iban a dar un beso pero de repente todo tiembla y ta torre se cae y todo agarra llamas pf y lady quedan inconcientes mientras el rey flama se las lleva,finn y jake con la vista borrosa se paran y dicen"Pf Arcoiris no se las llevaran y ivan a ir asia ellas pero llega el sexto demonio y se transforma en un gigante de 6 brasosy se multiplica y llega el septimo y se transforma e la muerte e jake y finn adoloridos empiesan a peliar finn contra la muerte y jake contra sexto demonio finn lanza unos espadasos con su SDA(Su sangre de demonio y angel)Pero la muerte solo se esquba todo finn sigue peliando estaves saca se mueve rapido a el y esmpiezan a dar espadasos super rapidos a finn le pega y y lo deja casi muerto y finn se le lansa otra ves y finge que le pega en la cara pero no y le da espadasos en el estomago de una combinacion de golpes y entonses la muerte queda lastimada (y de la nada empiesa a llover y una grabadora se ensiende y empisa una combinacion de aaa aaa aaaaaaaaaaa aaaa a i la sa so mamama aaaaa lal ya saben la tippika cancion)entonces la muerte se sube en el sexto demonio y se queda escondido alli pero nada de tiempo y jake lo aggara y finn le clava la espada al sexto demonio y se hace vapor y dice que poder quieren "angelico"Dicen finn y jake en el instante sin pensarlo y una aura buena les sale y cominsan a luchar abos dan espadasos rapidos y la muertr lo esquiva quedan tratando en X y hacen la mayor fuerza y luego las armas se le calientan y brillan pero las armas de finn jake salen bolando y cuando caen la Sda y la espada de jake se oye tzzz como se ubieran clavado algo y luego ven y finn jake tienen clavadas las espadas y se quedan en shock tratando de detener el perforado"AGHHH"los pone en el suelo y se las clava por completo y ellos siguen luchando se las desclava las espadas pero el demonio agarra sus repectivas armas y se las clava en el corazon finn y jake solo ven como se llevan a lady arcoiris y Pf.

Caen en sangre y se desmallan y luego sus armas salen volando y ellos se transforman en demonios"Modo demonio"Pero no por mucho ya que caen al suel y se desmallan.

Despiertan y se encuentran en una gritason de almas que caen en fuego infinito...

A jake donde estamos.

Pampanpampan dode creen que esten ajaj creo que es obio desde aqui casi no abran ecenas M solo un poco pero ellos se negaran ufffffffffffff me canse chao dejen rivew a e escribire un istoria de amor sin M de los escalones chao pero terminre esta historia


End file.
